


This and That

by allmylovesatonce



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of one shots or random stories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sickness is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by an Anon on Tumblr:  
> If you could please write about how Danny feels when Mindy's having her morning sickness, how worried hie is and how he loves her so much it hurts, it would be great! Thank you!

The first time it happened (or at least the first time since she was home) he watched her run from the room. When he tried to go in the bathroom, she screamed for him to stay out. He just wanted to go in and comfort her. Instead he got some ginger ale from the fridge and dampened a dish towel to offer her when she emerged.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she curled up against him on the couch. She thanked him sweetly for the drink and put her head on his chest. They were watching some stupid show of Mindy’s but for once in his life, Danny didn’t care. They were sharing a blanket and Mindy was falling asleep against him. He felt bad that Mindy was feeling so bad, but an overwhelming part of him couldn’t help but be happy.

Mindy was home. She was back in New York and back with him. He had tried to be strong for her when she was away, but it killed him. Now she had returned home and brought the most amazing gift with her. He couldn’t wait to be a father. He was anxious, yes, but also ridiculously excited. He and Mindy shared in that excitement most often. He could see her excitement waning a bit when she started to get sick.

As an OBGYN, Danny knew that morning sickness was a normal occurrence. But he hated watching Mindy suffer. As the days went on, she kept vomiting and finding new things to avoid. He felt especially terrible the day he went in to kiss her and his aftershave made her bolt for the bathroom.

Eventually she started letting him in while she was sick. He would rub her back and try to soothe her as best he could. He loved her so much. Part of him wished he was the one who had to go through all this so he could spare her from it. He felt bad because it was literally his fault. Yes, it takes two to tango and all that crap, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty every time she ran for the bathroom.

“You feel any better?” Danny asked as Mindy retreated back into the bedroom.

Mindy nodded slowly and climbed back into their bed. “Who called it morning sickness? I bet it was a man. I bet it was some stupid man who got some innocent woman pregnant and didn’t care that she was sick at any point in the day. He only noticed she was sick in the mornings when she was supposed to be making him his damn breakfast and so that asshole titled it after when it affected him most.” Danny stared at Mindy with a bemused smile on his face as she continued. “I bet he went to see his stupid friends saying, ‘Yes. Brenda was so sick this morning she couldn’t even make me my omelet and bacon, that shrew. She keeps blaming it on that baby we’re expecting. But who’s ever heard of being sick when you’re pregnant? We should educate the world on this. Pregnant women get especially sick in the morning. By Jove, we should call it morning sickness. I’m sure they don’t get sick at any other time. We’re geniuses.’ Those stupid bastards.”

Danny chuckled as he tucked Mindy into his side. More than anything, he wanted her to know that he loved her and supported her. He wanted her to know that she was not in this pregnancy alone. He was there too. He wanted her to know that he would be happy to be her rock. They got through their residencies together, through every problem at the office together, and they could get through this hurdle together until they finally were parents. Mindy would probably get mad at him for thinking he was in this with her when she was the one actually throwing up and the one who would actually be giving birth.

The next time Mindy jumped out of bed for the bathroom, Danny followed her in and pulled her hair back into a bun for her. As she hung her head over the toilet, waiting for the next wave, she said, “I seriously hate you.”

Danny laughed, planting a kiss on her temple, saying, “I know. But I seriously love you.”  


	2. Fancy Running Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is out with his son when he runs into Christina.  
> I saw an open prompt on tumblr for this so I decided to give it a shot. The baby's name is NOT used in case people are avoiding spoilers!!

Luckily it was a bright, sunny day. If he had to be killing time, wandering around Manhattan, Danny was at least happy the weather was cooperating. He decided that a nice stroll through the park couldn’t hurt. He looked down at the little baby strapped to him who was happily sleeping, not letting the noise of the city bother him. This kid was already a natural New Yorker and Danny couldn’t have been prouder.

Danny felt his phone vibrate against him and he quickly picked it up, speaking softly so as not to startle his son. “Hello?”

“Hey. When I give you the go ahead to come home, can you grab a few things for me?” Mindy asked.

Danny sighed. “Sure. What else could we possibly need though?”

“Hey! You agreed to let me throw this housewarming party, Daniel. Don’t sigh at me.”

“I’m sorry, Babe. What is it that you want me to pick up?” Danny said, figuring it would be easier to just agree with everything she said.

“We need ice cream. I can’t believe I forgot it! Also, some plastic cups. Remember how we decided we wanted to use plastic cups so there’d be less cleanup?”

“I remember _you_ deciding that. I also remember buying some already.”

“Yeah they melted. They look hideous and we’re not using them. Could you just pick up some more?”

“Do I want to know how they melted, Mindy?”

“You know not to ask stupid questions, Babe.”

“Fair enough. Yes, I will get ice cream and cups and come home no earlier than when you tell me I can,” Danny acquiesced.

“Ahh, you’re the best, Babe! Love you!”

“Love you too,” Danny replied, laughing into the phone. He hung up and shook his head. The things he let Mindy talk him into. He’d never wanted to have a housewarming party once they moved into the Brownstone but somehow Mindy convinced him it was a great idea. When he wanted to help her set up for it, she also convinced him that he should take the baby and go out for a walk and just experience the city. Really, she just wanted him out of her way so she could make the place look perfect for all their friends and family that would be there. He figured if he got free Father/Son time, why press the issue. He ran his hand soothingly along the baby’s back and leaned down to kiss his head.

To Danny, being a father was like being permanently on Cloud 9. He knew it would change eventually. But at the moment, he loved it all. He didn’t mind getting up in the middle of the night to change him or to soothe him back to sleep. He didn’t mind the explosions coming out both ends. He relished getting to be a father so he was happy to do it all.

As he was walking through the park, he felt the baby start to squirm against him. He looked down and could tell that he’d woken up. His little piercing cries were seconds away. Danny was stopping to sit down on a bench when the first cry rang out. Danny quickly eased him out of the baby bjorn to figure out the source of the crying.

As he rocked his son slowly, Danny figured there was no way he was already hungry again. Mindy’d fed him right before they left. He lifted the baby up to smell if he needed a diaper change. After a few sniffs, Danny determined all was clear on that front as well. Maybe he was just startled awake and the almost cold air was not pleasing to him. Danny pulled his baby coat a little tighter on him and cuddled him to his chest, hoping to soothe him back to sleep.

Danny was sitting there for a while, just rocking his baby. There really wasn’t anything else he should be doing since Mindy hadn’t cleared him to return yet. He got the feeling that he was being watched. He felt like his senses had been heightened since the baby was born. He just had a feeling about things now. He looked around him to see who could be looking at him. He got an unpleasant feeling in his stomach when he spotted her. His ex-wife. Before she’d realized he’d noticed her, she’d been sporting a rather confused expression. When they made eye contact, her face went blank.

She walked closer to the bench Danny was sitting on, seemingly hesitant to approach. Danny would have been fine with just waving and not speaking. But she kept getting closer. It would be rude to pick up his baby and take off running.

“Danny, hi,” Christina said with a nervous tone.

He looked up at her. She looked the same. “Hi,” Danny replied in a rather clipped tone.

“What a small world, running into you and all.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, with a fake laugh. Altogether it was one of the most awkward conversations he’d ever been a part of. And he’d had a lot of conversations with Morgan.

Christina sat down slowly on the same bench. “So who’s this?” She said pointing at the baby.

Danny looked down at his nearly sleeping son. “Uh, this is my son.”

“Wow, so he’s yours?”

Danny whipped his head around to look at her. “I wouldn’t call him my son if he wasn’t…”

“Right. I guess I just never pictured you with kids,” Christina explained.

“Excuse me?” Danny asked, almost offended.

“Well you know, kids take up a lot of your time and you never had much to give anyway,” she answered, acting like she wasn’t bringing up old arguments.

Danny paused and looked from his ex-wife who he loathed to his son who he adored. He shrugged, saying, “Well, I guess when you really love something, you make time for it.” He was hoping she didn’t miss his veiled point. Her prolonged silence indicated that she didn’t.

After a long pause, she spoke again. “So who is the woman?”

Danny looked at her confusedly. “The wom – you mean the mother?” She just nodded. Danny decided to be as vague as possible. “The mother is my wife.”

“So you’re married again? Wow.”

“Yeah,” Danny replied with a big grin on his face. “I am.”

She nodded for him to go on. When he didn’t she prodded further. “To?”

Danny sighed before answering. “Um, I’m actually married to Mindy. You know, one of the partners at my practice?”

“Ahh, you mean your “friend” Mindy that I was never fully convinced you weren’t in love with? Yes, I recall her,” Christina replied with a bitter tone. “Though I do recall she was dating or engaged to that one guy. The really tall one?”

Danny could tell she was trying to play on old insecurities. But he was actually happy now, so her manipulations weren’t working. “She was. It didn’t work out.” He gestured to the baby, “Obviously.”

“Right, obviously.” She paused for a long time. Finally she sighed. “You seem really happy, Danny.” He looked over at her again. “To be honest when I saw you sitting here, I almost didn’t recognize you with the big dopey grin you had on your face.” Danny smiled at that. He’d been caught more than a few times recently like that. “It took me sometime to realize it, but I do want you to be happy.”

Danny looked down at the baby asleep again in his arms. Happy was such an understatement for how he felt with his life right now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Christina get up to leave. “Christina,” he said, getting her attention. She turned back around to face him. “I hope you’re happy too.” She smiled and nodded to him before turning back around and walking out of his life again. As Danny saw her leave, he realized he actually meant what he said. He hoped other people got to be even a shadow of as happy as he was now.

The baby was strapped back in and Danny was strolling around again when Mindy called to give him the all clear. Danny turned and headed for the store. He had the ice cream and cups in his basket when he spotted a particularly pretty bouquet of flowers. He grabbed them to take home for Mindy. Maybe it would be one small way for him to show her just how happy and complete she’s made him. Even with the stupid party later and running into his ex-wife, nothing could shake his happiness. And he had Mindy to thank.


	3. Heartache Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Mid-Season finale. I had a lot of feelings and a lot of angst came out. Sorry.   
> Posted first on tumblr.

She’d barely been gone, but coming back felt like trespassing. She checked the hall, looking both ways before sticking her key in the door and letting herself in. She walked in, softly closing the door behind her. She looked around and was immediately hit by the change. Her things weren’t scattered around anymore, mixed in with his. The apparent melding of their lives had disappeared from the apartment. She hadn’t moved everything out yet, but enough to notice that something was different.

She only had her lunch hour to move more of her clothes. She shook her head, attempting to shake the painful memories out. She felt determined again, striding toward the bedroom, ready to move more of her things. With Danny surely at work, she figured it was the perfect time to move more.

She walked into the bedroom and froze. He was there. He looked like he was asleep. She thought maybe she could just turn around and disappear without him knowing she was there.

“Mindy?”

She turned around slowly. She smiled painfully at him. She had no words. For one of the first times in her life she felt truly speechless.

“What are you doing here?” Danny asked her.

“What are _you_ doing here?” She replied. “I figured you’d be at work.”

He looked away from her. “I, uh, I’m not.” Without looking at her, he continued. “You’re here to get more stuff, aren’t you?”

It was too much for her. “I should go,” she exclaimed, turning to leave.

“You came all the way here. Do what you have to do,” Danny said. There was no emotion in his voice. Not even anger.

She turned around and looked at him. He didn’t move to get out of the bed and he didn’t look at her either. She cautiously walked toward the closet and pulled one of her suitcases out and began stuffing clothes in it. She didn’t have the time to make sure it was organized or that it wouldn’t wrinkle. She could take care of that problem later. She just wanted to leave as quickly as possible, for both their sakes. Neither of them spoke as she hurriedly packed.

She was stuffing the last of her blouses she could fit in her suitcase when she heard Danny speak again. “Remember that travesty of a baby shower we threw you?”

Mindy walked out of the closet, suitcase in tow. “The one where Morgan paraded my ex-boyfriends around, claiming one of them was really Leo’s father? Yeah, I think that’ll be hard to forget.”

Danny chuckled slightly, not looking at her. “I had this conversation with Ma after everyone left. I told her I didn’t want to get married because I didn’t want you to leave me. Because I didn’t want to not live with my son.”

Mindy inhaled, wondering where this was going. “Danny.”

“But we aren’t even married. Turns out it’s not marriage that drives people away. It’s just me.”

She was looking at him even though he wouldn’t look at her. The pain on his face was palpable. “I shouldn’t have come. I’m sorry,” she answered, attempting to hold back tears. She grabbed her suitcase and started to leave.

“I love you.” It was soft. She could barely hear it.

She turned back to him, her tears finally falling. He was actually looking at her. “I know.” She grabbed her things and started to leave the room again.

She turned back once more when a thought struck her. He looked up curiously. “Oh by the way, the key to a successful Heartache Day is calling Jeremy with some well-timed vomiting noises,” Mindy explained helpfully.

“What?” Danny asked with a confused chuckle.

“Yeah, he doesn’t buy coughs anymore. The game had to be upped,” she replied.

Danny nodded. “Thanks for the tip.” She nodded in reply with a smile.

She finally walked from the room and froze again. She’d already left him once but this felt different. She walked back in view of the room and stood there. He stared at her. “Maybe sometime once we’ve had some time, we could talk. Like actually talk. Not be at each other’s throats the whole time,” Mindy offered.

Tears fell down his face as Danny nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

She paused, still unable to make herself leave. “I’d better go. If I don’t get back soon enough, Morgan will start seeing patients without me.”

Danny nodded. “Better not let that happen then.”

Mindy took a deep breath. “Bye, Danny.”

Danny sighed. “Bye, Mindy.”

She turned and finally walked away. She paused before shutting the door behind her. She was confident in her decision. She knew it was the right thing to do. But still, leaving the apartment felt a lot like leaving home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at http://allmylovesatonce.tumblr.com/


End file.
